


When she figured it out

by MorningDawn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningDawn/pseuds/MorningDawn
Summary: Marinette finally starts to realize she likes Chat Noir and is contradicted on what she wants. She starts to get very confused and is loosing her fire in her fights. Slowly things start to make more sense, they share similar things, but is it possible They're just a bit to similar?





	1. Chapter 1

"Chat Noir, Adrien, Chat Noir, Adrien. UGG!" Marinette groaned in frustration.

"Tikki this sucks, I don't know what I want anymore!" 

"Marinette please calm down, I'm sure you'll figure this out. And if not is it really that bad to like more than one person?" Tikki asked

"It is! I love them both but I can't have them both. I have a better chance with Chat Noir and Adrien as lady bug, but Chat Noir seems to like Marinette too. Adrien has no idea I even exist hardly, I can hardly manage a complete sentence with him!" Tikki hovered over the bed listening to Marinette ramble. A few weeks ago she had figured out that she has a crush on Chat Noir, she had caught him with her yoyo once again saving him. But after he walked close to her and said, "What a shame, I'm suppose to be the knight in shining armor." Then smiled at her, less than a few inches away, she said she felt her heart skip a beat.

*plop* Marinette flopped on her bed next to Tikki. She heard her moan in frustration once more that was so long it ended in a high pitched squeal. 

"I have school tomorrow, I need to finish my science homework." She mumbled sitting up. She walked over to her desk and sat down pulling out the electronic tablet from her school bag. She read the first question a few times over before starting to tap the pen on her lip.

*tap tap* Marinette turned in her chair to see Chat Noir at the door to her balcony. Walking over she opened the door. Tikki zipping behind a pile of books.

"Well good evening puur-incess." He smiled gently. Marinette felt her mood lighten a bit.

"Hey Chat Noir." She greeted. She smiled and walked back to her desk plopping down in her seat.

"What cha doin?" He asked striding to her side.

"My science homework. It's due tomorrow."

"Oh! I already d... I mean I already know this subject." He scratched his neck nervously. 

"Yeah? Think you could help me out?" She begged clapping her hands together.

"I would be honored." He knelled down next to her grabbing her pen from her. Marinette blushed softly, even through his outfit she could feel how warm he was. 

"Something wrong Princess?" He asked looking at her, his ears lowered showing concern.

"Y-yeah puurr-fectly fine." She faked a smile. His eyes lit up.

"A PUN!!" His ears lifted and seemed to stand with excitement and his eyes seemed to shine. Marinette started to laugh and it turned into a hysterical laugh. It got to the point that Chat Noir started to laugh as well. After a few minutes of laughing Marinette wiped away the tears that were squeezed out. Chat smiled brightly.

"Marinette? Honey? Are you alright?" Marinette froze and Chat jumped to the second layer of her room.

"Yeah mom I'm fine!" She called. "I just remembered something funny."

"Oh? I swear I heard another voice too." She said lifting the entrance to her room slightly.

"Nope just me hehe." She rubbed her neck and smiled.

"Alright well, would you like anything?" 

"Nope, I'm all good." She smiled.

"Alright well, your father and I are going to sleep. Good night Marinette."

"Good night mom, sleep tight."

"Will do night dear." Then the slap closed and Chat Noir dropped down. 

"That was close." He chuckled deeply. 

*Thirty minutes later*

"Finally done!" Marinette hummed, stretching her arms up above her head. 

"It's stuffy, wanna get some air?" She asked him.

"Your a breath of fresh air." He winked. She shook her head and headed up the stairs to get some air.

She got to the top and was greeted by a friendly cool wave of fresh air. Climbing out she sat on the railing. She sighed in content. Everything was peaceful, she felt great. Chat Noir walked up to her side and smiled at her. Suddenly his smile fell and she looked at him confused.

"Chat? You okay?" She asked touching his arm gently. He forced a smile and nodded.

"I'm alright. I'm just a little confronted."

"Sounds worse then that, you don't usually talk like this." She grabbed his hand and raised it to her cheek. She looked up at him with pleading eyes for an explanation.

"I..." He paused, he could do it. She needs to know. "I'm having problems in my "Love life" you could say." He chuckled.

"Love life? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Well, I'd like to but... I'm confused on what to do." He said looking up to the stars.

"Confused. How?"

"Well, heh, I'm sure everyone knows that I like m'lady. She's just so strong and caring. Everything about her is so amazing. I'm always trying to convey my feelings for her but it seems she just sees me as a flirt. I'm really not tho, only for her. Well... her and you." He looked down at her nervously.

"Me?"

"Well... yeah." He grabbed her hands and held them in his own. "Marinette, I... I love you." He sighed at her surprised expression.

"But that's exactly where it's hard to decide. I love you and m'lady, I want both yet I can't have both. I'm just lost." He looked at her with hopeful eyes for a reply.

*I like him but.... Adrien. He likes both sides of me. He likes Marinette and Ladybug. What do I do? Should I tell him to. Looks like he wants an answer really bad.*

"I- uh. Look Chat. I..."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same. I understand." He said looking away and releasing her hands. They felt cold now, she shivered.

"I didn't finish." He turned back toward her, tears starting to form.

"Look Chat I like you. L-like a lot, but you see I like this other guy. He's just so amazing and loving and he cares about everyone. I didn't like him at first but it wasn't his fault. So I'm in the same boat as you. *sort of* (geez these two kill me) I do love you, but I don't know who I want more. So can... can you give me time to see who I want?" She asked pleadingly.

"Of course, but I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"May I try to earn your favor?" His eyes bored into hers and she could feel his passion. 

"I see no reason why not." She said attempting a smile. 

"Then..." He said moving closer, pulling her flush against him.

"May I..." He looked at her lips a small blush appearing around his mask. "May.. I kiss you?" Her eyes widened and she felt her heart speed up. A large blush appearing on her delicate cheeks. She managed a small nod and he slowly started to lean in. Marinette felt really warm all of a sudden as she anticipated the kiss. Suddenly his warm soft lips touched hers, and all else disappeared. All she could feel was his warmth, his strength, and his love for her. She was melting, then all to soon it was over.

"I...uh." He blushed moving apart a little. Suddenly he felt Marinette fall and he caught her.

"S-sorry. I just.. weak. Spinning." She stumbled. He chuckled slightly then she yawned and he smiled softly. 

"I think it's time for my princess to get her beauty sleep. Although she doesn't need anymore of it."

"Your funny Chat." She mumbled. He carried her to her bed and laid her down softly. 

"Good night princess." He whispered. Panic ran through her, she didn't want him to leave just yet. Not yet. 

Suddenly Chat Noir felt a hand grab him, he turned around to see her looking up at him. She blushed and looked away.

"Don't leave, not yet." She scooted over a bit, "Stay for a while."

"If it's what you desire princess." He laid down next to her, he pulled her close to him and savored the sweet smell of her. She looked up at him, still blushing pretty bad.

"Are you uncomfortable? Should I move?" He asked.

"That's not it..." Her eyes flicked away then back to him. Suddenly she scooted forward and caught his lips with her own. Surprise ran though him and he savored the feeling he just experienced. His grip tightened on her waist and he struggled not to over power. Then she pulled away and hid her face resting it on his chest.

"Sorry." She mumbled. 

"Don't apologize. I'm not upset. Actually I quite enjoyed it." He smiled and rubbed her head.

"Now go to sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes. And slowly time ticked by and she was asleep. He didn't want to leave, she looked perfect. There in his arms, but then ladybug flashed into his mind and he was confused again. He loved them both so much, he wish he could have both. 

*beep beep beep* His ring alarmed him. *crap* He slowly pulled his arm out from under her and stood up. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"I love you Chat." She whispered in her sleep. He smiled and replied.

"I love you too." Before jumping into the night sky to return to his home. He would need to figure this out soon.


	2. Adrien?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no.. no spoilers. Just read please..

Adrien jumped in the window to his bathroom and detransformed. Plagg floated toward his room humming "cheese cheese." He sat down on his chair.

"She loves someone else too. Does Ladybug as well?" He ran his hand through his hair. *What am I gonna do? She likes someone else. Who is he? She said he was kind and caring about everyone. Who is it? Is he in our class? Marinette is in my class but she hardly shows particular attention to any of the guys in our class. Who is he?" He felt the tears sting his eyes.

"No." He stated. "No tears." *She just needs time. That's what she said. So you just need to figure it out. Who do you want more? Ladybug or Marinette? They're both great. They have a lot in common. Is that why I like them both? They are similar? I doubt it... maybe witch ever excepts me first I'll date them. Ugg... this is hard.* Suddenly memories of Ladybug flew through his mind and he felt his heart start to beat faster. She's so strong and beautiful, but Marinette. Her smile filled his mind, her skill. Her loving personality. He loved her too. That's it, he decided.

"Witch ever tells me they want me first. I'll choose them. So just try to get both of their attention and their love." He whispered to himself. He pulled on his pj's and slipped into bed.

"Yumm cheese!" Plagg hummed quietly next to him. Adrien felt his eyes get heavy. And soon enough he fell asleep. 

*The next morning*

Marinette woke up looking at the ceiling. Chat had laid with her last night till she fell asleep. He was so nice. She sat up and smiled brightly. He's very nice, and funny, and a complete dork. But he was really cute to. 

She slid out of her bed pulling on some fresh cloths and retying her pigtails. She checked the mirror then pointed a finger gun at her in the mirror. 

"Looking good as ever." She smiled. She walked over to her desk and noticed it was Friday.

"Yes! One day till the weekend!" She grabbed her bag and gently poked Tikki waking her up.

"M-morning Marinette." She yawned stretching her little red arms.

"Good morning Tikki!" She smiled.

"Time to go to school?" She asked sitting up.

"Yup, here." Marinette said opening her little side purse where Tikki always stayed during school. Tikki floated up and and laid in the purse.

"Sorry Marinette I'm still sleepy. I'm gonna go back to sleep." Marinette nodded and closed the bag. She ran downstairs and hopped into the kitchen.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" She smiled sitting down in her seat to eat breakfast.

"Well good morning dear." Her mom smiled. 

"Mmm! This looks yummy, thanks mom." She said eating her cinnamon toast and eggs.

"Your welcome." Marinette's dad walked over with a freshly baked muffin.

"Here for lunch." He said setting it down next to her. 

"Thanks." She said eating her last bite of eggs. She glanced at the time.

"Opps, time to go." She stuffed her toast in her mouth and put the muffin in her bag.

"Love you bye!" She said grabbing her bag and running out the door. Her parents looked at each other weird and shrugged.

Marinette ran to meet up with Alya on the other side of the street. Alya waved at her and she smiled.

"Hey Alya!" She smiled, she saw Alya look at her a little weird.

"Hey girl, someone's in a good mood." She smiled, "Can I ask why?" She questioned.

"Hmm... not really sure." She said shrugging then grabbing her backpack straps and walking ahead. Alya caught up and smiled,

"Don't look now but Adrien's limo is coming up behind us." Marinette blushes and continued to walk, not daring to look back and embarrass herself. 

*Inside the limo*

Adrien looked straight ahead and listened to Natalie ramble on about his schedule today.

"Tonight at 6:30 you have another photo shoot for your father, then at 8 its dinner, tonight at 8:30 you will be having a guest arriv..." Suddenly Adrien spotted Marinette walking side by side with Alya and he blushed deeply remembering that he had kissed her last night. He moved closer to the window to see her. She was smiling brightly and chatting happily with Alya. He felt his heart lurch. She was so cute.

"Adrien... ADRIEN!" Natalie shouted. Adrien looked back quickly at her.

"Yes?" He said blushing more in embarrassment. 

"Did you hear what I said?" She questioned.

"Um yes, I did. I'll be having a guest tonight at... 8.. 30." He said smiling.

"Hmm... correct. Was that girl the cause of your mental absence?" She said pointing at Marinette a few feet back.

"What?! No! I'm just.. just tired." He said scratching his neck nervously.

"Master Adrien there is nothing wrong with liking a girl. Your mother was a beauty and she was very kind. I liked her very much. She was good for your father." She said

"I know, just.. don't tell anyone okay?" He said putting his hands together in a pleading position. Natalie nodded.

"I won't, not even your father will know of your infatuation." She said looking down to her tablet. 

"THANK YOU! And it's not infatuation." He said hugging her really tight, then the car stopped and he hopped out and waved before heading into the school. Natalie smiled and shook her head, she knew it wasn't. He never was infatuated with anyone. He always had reason to like someone. 

Adrien walked into the school and headed toward his locker. Suddenly Nino appeared and gently punched his shoulder.

"Hey man, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm pretty good." He said finishing up in his locker and closing it. He walked backward toward the class.

"Watch out dude!" Nino said

"Huh?" Adrien said walking into Marinette causing them both fall. He landed on top of her his arms barely separating them by a foot. He was on top of her looking down at her. She opened her eye looking up at him.

"A-Adrien?!" She stammered. 

"Heh sorry. I was walking backward. Must have hit you." He could feel his cheeks starting to warm up so he quickly got off her and stood up.

"Well see you at class." He said waving then walking off to class. He and Nino sat down at their spots and he breathed deeply.

"Hey man, you okay?" Nino asked. Adrien looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine." He watched as a blushing Marinette walked into the room and scampered to her seat. Alya taking her seat next to her. Then class went on till it ended and Marinette and Adrien went home.

"Finally the weekend!" Marinette breathed, she turned on her T.V. and watched the news. Tikki sat eating a cookie next to her. The reporter was speaking to the school principle. 

"You are aware that students don't like school, right?" The reporter asked him.

"No the students love school." He said, suddenly they heard a student walking out of their detention and threw his book,

"I hate school." He grumbled walking out the door.

"Well, at least some of them do." He laughed. The reporter smiled then walked after the boy.

"Excuse me sir!" The reporter called, the student turned around and looked at them.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How come you don't like school?" They asked.

"How come you came out of the detention room?"

"What did you do to get in trouble?" She could see his rage building till he burst and yelled at them.

"IT'S SCHOOLS FAULT! IT'S SO ANNOYING!" Then he turned and ran away. Marinette could tell he was upset. She turned off the T.V. and did her homework so she didn't have to worry about it later.

When she finished she turned on the T.V. and the news was on again.

"A villain is rampaging around the city. He's captured every teacher and principle and is making them all hate school. When will ladybug and Chat Noir appear?" Tikki smiled.

"Time to transform?" She asked.

"You know it!" Marinette smiled.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON!" 

*Meanwhile at Adrien's house*

Adrien finished his homework and set his pen down. Spinning once in his chair he turned to his bed to see Plagg eating, once again, that stinky cheese.

"All done now?" He asked. Adrien nodded.

"So who's better in your opinion?" Plagg asked.

"Who?" Adrien asked.

"Oh come on! Ladybug and Marinette!" He complained popping another piece of cheese in his mouth.

"What? Neither both are great." Plagg smiled.

"Have you compared them yet?" He asked

"Well, no. But that won't change my mind."

"Okay well try it out." He said laying down on the bed.

"What do they have in common?"

"Well they both have beautiful blue eyes, and shiny dark blue hair. They're both smart and talented. Probably about the same height, same body type." He said blushing.

"And what do they not have in common."

"Well, Marinette is a little clumsy and seems to struggle with English. Maybe she knows another language. And ladybug is agile and strong. She doesn't struggle to speak at all hardly." He smiled.

"And?" Plagg asked.

"And what?" Plagg face palmed, he still couldn't tell.

"Nothing, turn on the radio." He said, "I'm bored." Adrien shrugged and turned on the device.

"Sorry to intrude on your playlist, but the villain has captured nearly all the teachers. Ladybug has been captured and is waiting for Chat Noir to show up. Who ever you are Chat Noir please hurry and save our ladybug!"

Adrien tightened his fists.

"How dare they lay a finger on her! PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" 

*Back to ladybug*

Ladybug sat there chained up. She had fought on equal ground with him till he cornered her. He threatened to use his scissors to erase her memory like he had the teachers. He erased their memory of growing up and they were back to their kids days of hating school. She didn't want to forget so she backed down and he tied her up in chains. 

She prayed Chat Noir would show up soon and save her. She was sure he would take her miraculous if he didn't show up. She started to sweat out of worry. It had been ten minutes. She couldn't use her lucky charm chained up like this. She didn't have Chat Noir's cataclysm to escape. 

Suddenly she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Chat Noir behind her. He smiled and put a finger to his lips. She nodded and he crouched down and she explained to him the situation.

"I'm positive the akuma is in his scissors. Plus I think he has the key in his pocket."

"Please Puur-incess, sense when do I need a key to break you out of something? But when I use it he'll turn around and see me so you'll have to be fast like a cat. Or would that be like me?" He smiled and winked at her. She rolled her eyes but laughed a little.

"Just get me out of here." He chuckled but nodded anyway. 

"Yes M'lady. CATACLYSM!" Suddenly detentioniser (the bad guy) flipped around just as the chains fell off. 

"Your time is over evil doer!" Ladybug shouted.

"Lucky charm!" From the sky a rock falls into her hand. 

"A rock?" Chat's ears perked up. 

"A rock! You know rock paper scissors?" He asked.

"Oh!" She looked at his scissors and sure enough they lit up red with black dots. She looked around more and saw a small tramp.

"I've got a plan, cover me!" She shouted racing toward detentioniser. They both ran straight at him then Ladybug turned and threw the stone at the tramp leaned against the wall and Chat jumped in front of ladybug and block a swipe from the scissors. 

The stone bounced of and hit the scissors from his hand and Chat caught them and gave them to lady bug. He yelled no and ran toward them, Chat faught him while she dropped them and smashed them.

The akuma flew out and Ladybug caught it. 

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." She said, then opening it she whispered."Bye bye little butterfly." She smiled and watched as everything returned to normal and the teen stood and asked where he was.

"Pound it?" Chat asked offering his fist to her.

"Pound it." She said hitting her own against his. They smiled, *beep beep* both of theirs flashed one dot left.

"Opps. Bug out!" Ladybug said turning, but he grabbed her around the waist pulling her against him. 

"Please M'lady, I want to know who you are." He whispered in her ear as the boy walked away. She froze, If he knew she and Marinette were the same person how would that effect him? He'd probably be pretty happy. He did like them both. But she still liked another guy. 

"What about you?" She asked, "Your almost out of time as well." "If I can see you... I'll let you see me." He said hugging her tighter. Her earings beeped and she changed back.

"I guess I have no choice." She turned around and looked at him.

"Hi Chat." She laughed nervously. He froze.

"M-ma- Marinette?! Your ladybug?! WHAT?" He backed away a step. "No way! Why didn't you say anything on the balcony?" He asked his face heating up.

"I kissed you! I kissed... I KISSED LADYBUG! Oh my gosh oh my gosh." He started to pace in circles. He turned to her, she hesitated.

"I didn't say anything because I still like another man. I didn't want to hurt you if i didn't choose you." She said looking down. Chat felt his heart sting a little but he hugged her anyway, and his transformation wore off. She couldn't see him.

"It's okay, I'll wait for you as long as I have to." He stated hugging her tightly. He pulled away and she looked up at him.

"A-adrien? YOUR CHAT NOIR?!"

"N-no way. Your the man. You love I... I mean I love you." She stumbled backward a few steps and started to fall. But Adrien caught her mid-fall. 

"Wait what? You love me?" He started to blush, "Like Adrien?" She nodded dumbly. His eyes lit up and he dipped down and captured her lips hungerly. She mewled at the new sensation and kissed him back to her best capability. After a few seconds she started to feel light headed and her knees buckled but he swept her off her feet again. 

Sitting down he held her in his lap and tears fell down his face. He held her tightly and she sat there stunned at the news. She couldn't believe that Adrien was her Chat Noir. It all started to make sense, they were both allergic to feathers, they where never seen together, he always knew what was going on with Adrien, he knew about her school, and he knew her as Marinette. 

Adrien felt sheer happiness flowing through him. The love of his life was beside him all along. She loved him, Adrien him, and Chat. All his advances that she rejected was because she didn't want to hurt him. She was so amazing, perfect, strong, loving, caring, wise, the list could go on and on. She cared about him when he was in pain. She told him about the scarf and how she wanted to tell him that she had made it not his father, but he was so happy she didn't want to take that away from him. So she kept it to herself. And all the times she's tried to tell him how she feels but ends up making an idiot of herself. It was about him all along. He just couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face.

"I love you. I love you so much Marinette. I love you, I love you so much." He whispered to her over and over. Marinette sat there listening to every word he said feeling her heart fill more and more with every word till it was over flowing and tears started to pour from her eyes as well. She clung to him. Holding him as tight as she could with out hurting him. She looked up at him and he kissed her again,

"I love you so much." He whispered wiping his face off, he smiled, a few rebellious tears falling. 

"Your so amazing Marinette." She felt her heart fill again, and tears started to fall again. She hugged him tightly and savored being in his arms. She's waited so long to tell him how she felt and he felt the same, but if he knew why didn't he tell her? She looked up at him and the question melted away. They sat there in each others arms till the stars where shining bright. 

*ring ring* Marinette pulled away and looked at her phone and Adrien pulled his out as well. 

"Hello?" Marinette asked.

"Hey honey, your father and I are waiting for you to come home. How much longer will you be?"

"Hello?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien, where have you been? You missed the photo shoot, and your guest will be here shortly. Where are you? When will you be back?" Natalie questioned.

"I'll be home shortly." Both answered. They smiled at each other.

"Alright, please hurry." Natalie said before hanging up.

"Alright hunny, we'll wait for you so hurry home. Love you." Her mom said gently.

"Love you too mom. bye." She hung up and turned around. Adrien was standing there smiling at her and she suddenly saw the resemblance of him and Chat Noir. She smiled.

"Well, sounds like both have to go." She said.

"Yeah," he nodded, "But i'll see you tomorrow... sometime. I'll have to make up the missed photo shoot." His smile didn't fade, it stayed there. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah." She smiled and moved toward him and hugged him. He hugged her tightly.

"If you knew why didn't you tell me?" She asked. 

"Knew what?" 

"The similarities of me and ladybug. If you were connecting the dots then why didn't you explain to me. Or tell me?" She asked looking up at him. He scratched his neck and sighed.

"Well to be honest I didn't think I was right. I saw similarities but wa.." *ring ring* He looked at his phone nervously. 

"Sorry it's Natalie. I need to go. I love you Marinette." He said pulling away but giving her a quick peck. She felt a little anger grow inside her, * I want an answer* she thought. He smiled at her.

"Goodnight. I'll try to see you tomorrow and explain." Then he transformed and jumped into the night. Now she was upset, all she wanted was a quick explanation. She transformed and found her way home. Falling asleep in a frustrated state.


End file.
